Gizmo Claus
by ReeReeWithAngst
Summary: Gizmo might be a boy genius, but that doesn't mean that he knows everything. When he finds out about Christmas for the first time, and that it doesn't happen for kids like him, he sets out to deliver something unforgettable this year. Merry Christmas!


**This Christmas special uses the Gizmo known in the Teen Titans , instead of the weird looking dwarf man in the comics. Who is weird.**

 **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

"Jingle bells Batman smells Robin laid an egg..." Someone sang as they poked through half frozen garbage.

"Haha, that's great, what is that?" Gizmo asked, poking at an old food box.

"It's a parody of Jingle bells dude, you haven't heard it?"

"No, what is Jingle Bells?" The other guy stopped short, staring.

"It's a Christmas song, dude." As if it was obvious.

"Oh yeah. What's a Christmas song?"

"...A song you sing in the Christmas season. Don't you dare ask what that is."

"But I don't know..." Gizmo said through gritted teeth, always sore when his own shortcomings came out.

"Seriously? You don't know what Christmas is?"

"No! Should I?"

"Well, yeah, it's kinda important."

"Then why have I never heard of it?"

"I don't know, aren't you supposed to be a genius?"

"I am a genius!"The short kid roared.

"Alright, alright."

"So what's this Christmas crud anyway?" He said sourly.

"Okay, so it's this Holiday, and everyone's all happy and stuff and people kind of worship this dude who wears red named Santa Claus."

"Why?"

"Because he has flying deer and a wicked cool sleigh and he brings people presents."

"What... What kind of presents?"

"He brings like, toys and books and games to kids." Gizmo looked impressed.

"How's he do that?"

"I dunno. He doesn't do that for kids like us." Gizmo frowned.

"Oh. Why not?"

"I don't think Santa Claus remembers us. Cause we don't have homes for him to visit or something."

"Oh." He didn't say life's not fair. Life was never fair. But it seemed like someone ought to do something.

"How does Santa... Uh... Santa what was it again?"

"Santa Claus."

"How does Santa know what people want?"

"They write him letters, I think. I uh... I tried it once." The other kid admitted.

"Did Santa not get it?"

"Guess not. But he's really busy. He has all those other kids to take care of."

"Right." The gears in his head were turning. Santa was busy, and he couldn't reach kids like him anyways. Other people he might be mad at, but for some reason... He just wasn't. But he was thinking. Making plans.

In the days to come he asked so many questions.

"What does Santa Claus look like?"

"He wears red with fuzzy white trim and a red hat and he's got a thick white beard and he's fat."

"Why is he fat?"

"He eats a lot, I guess." They were looking for food themselves.

"Okay." They poked around for food unsuccessfully. Gizmo did find something he could use though. Something for the plan. He swiped it. Everything was coming together.

"I want to hear another christmas song!" Gizmo requested. He was really getting into the christmas spirit. What weird songs. Flying reindeer? Cool! And one that had a nose that could light up the night sky? And that Jingle bells song... It was stuck in his head.

"Alright, alright..." The Christmas excitement was fueling his friend, Evan, as well, who wasn't in on the secret but enjoyed the distraction of santa claus and Christmas carols. Evan began to sing We Wish you a Merry Christmas. Gizmo hummed along once he caught the tune but had to interrupt, he often interrupted.

"What is Figgy Pudding?"

"I guess it's fig flavored pudding. I don't know. It sounds gross." Gizmo nodded. He had been taking notes. Christmas was going to be spectacular this year.

"Hey Evan, if you could ask him, Santa I mean, for one present... What would it be?" Gizmo had long since decided to bring Christmas to the people who were like him and Evan. But Evan was the one who had brought Christmas to him. Evan would get the best gift of all.

"I've always wanted a bike. Red Bike.

That's what I would write a letter for." Evan mused. Gizmo nodded. And thus began the search for a red bike, roughly the size if a skinny fourteen year old. When he found the bike in the junkyard after long last, he kind of just stared at it for a good long while. It was beautiful. Better than Santa's sleigh with all his reindeer.

Now on to the other presents. He used scraps he'd found in the junkyard to begin making toys. He didn't have much source material to work off of. He didn't even remember ever getting toys of his own. But the more he created the more he got into it. He was so excited coming up with things that he thought others would be excited about. He play tested each game and toy and learned that he had missed out on a lot. He could only hope that the kids who received his makeshift toys would be just as happy with them as he was. Part of him wanted to keep back a trinket or two, but he would be happier if he could find a home for every toy.

Evan kept their spirits up, with festive retellings of Christmas stories. Gizmo had never even seen a chimney and so Santa shimmying down them on Christmas Eve. Still, he wholeheartedly bought into the mythic story. Christmas Eve was fast approaching, and it was time for him to become that heroic figure himself.

He shook his sleeping friend awake, dusting the light snow off of his shivering body.

"Evan, I need your help..."

"What is it Mikron?"

"First of all, don't call me that... Second... You'll never believe it, but Santa visited us." Evan shot up, looking as excited as a little kid, shaking snow off of him.

"He did?!?"

"He did. But he needs someone to deliver presents to the other kids like us who he couldn't find. So while he delivers to the other kids... We gotta deliver to everyone else. And he left you an awfully special gift." Gizmo was grinning like a little kid himself as he brought out the shined up, snow covered bike. Evan whooped with joy.

"It's gorgeous..." He whistled.

"Let's go deliver presents..." Evan hopped on the bike and they were off. They delivered everywhere they went. Leaving presents and warm coverings on the chilly night. Gizmo wasn't around to see the delight on kids' faces. But Santa never was either. That wasn't the part that mattered.

"Hey..." Evan said tiredly as they turned in for the night after the blur of deliveries.

"Yeah?" Gizmo was exhausted.

"What did Santa get you?" Evan asked. Gizmo grinned.

"He let me play Santa Claus for the night." Then, he leaned back, and closed his eyes. Twas the night before Christmas... The best night of all. The night girls and boys were visited by Gizmo Claus.


End file.
